


等你稍微融化（梗概）

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 背景是六零年代末蘇聯嘗試跟台灣秘密建交的間諜活動，查閱的話關鍵字是「王平檔案」。蘇聯派了特務持英國旅遊文件從日本入境台北，一開始在台灣，後來在歐洲會面，商議了一些武器買賣的事情（應該是台灣跟蘇聯買啦，顯然）。當時中蘇關係惡化，中美似乎開始變好，台灣被冷落但也不能怎麼樣。— 從「王平」至退出聯合國的一些腦洞 2020 全新重寫版（仍舊只是小段子跟腦洞）— 人物思路、對白邏輯、旁白邏輯、旁白與對白間的邏輯、時代精神、場景和器物等等，都沒有 debug，情節只有粗略整理，就是寫個氣氛讀個趣味— 國家閣下們設定為歷史連續體，政權遞嬗體現於上司改換：沙俄、蘇俄跟俄羅斯為同一個伊凡，清、中華民國與中共為同一個耀。— 背景 CP：中露、米露（一句）、灣米灣、灣菊（一句）— 安娜絲塔西亞公主：死了。— 伊凡：身為主視角顯得有點太天然不經事，OOC。— 私設台灣：灣的長相是紅髮（荷蘭人）綠眼（西班牙人），臉形輪廓則是中國人的。日本時代的名字是「明」，據菊的說法意思是天氣很熱太陽很大。中國名字「周沂」，是夷洲的倒寫，東吳地圖上台灣島的地名，本人戲稱其意思為「中國旁邊的外國小島」。女生，不高。和小夫人芬娜關係良好，每次赴歐都會繞去白羅斯看看有什麼能帶回去給他的。本篇並沒有使用到的設定：西班牙文名字是「摩沙」。—政治思維警示：台獨、反台獨、左獨、華獨、三民主義統一中國。多處提及台灣共產黨。最後不免俗而有點狗血（我能力不足）地提到了二二八（我承認，轉得很硬）。就是一串鞭炮兵乓炸，小心避雷。
Relationships: Taiwan & China (Hetalia), Taiwan/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	等你稍微融化（梗概）

**Author's Note:**

> 那位蘇聯特務在台灣有旅遊一下，故事就採這點讓灣帶伊凡去稍作遊覽。不過並不是觀看建設的那種政治觀光，純粹就是隨便逛逛。一開始他們從總統府出來，走去台北車站，途徑一個重慶武昌街口，斜斜地看到明星咖啡館，這是沙俄時代小公主的護衛隨國民政府來台之後開的，在台灣的白俄社群消散之前（好像後來移往美國了還怎樣）是沙俄遺民的集散地。

伊凡在那裡看到了以前親近的臣，撼動了一下，沒有上前去就走開了。他們在台北車站買票，伊凡拿出證件來，對面沂同時遞來紙片——是車票。

沂愣了下，說我這的確是集權國家，但搭火車還是匿名的。伊凡尚且還認得這裡寫的字，但非常久沒有看過。右側寫著「保密防諜」，左側有「人人有責」。

然後等車，沂看伊凡無聊，給他買了月台報刊，裡頭有冷戰冷笑話單格漫畫，沂隨便翻翻覺得沒什麼傷大雅或須要額外剪掉的東西就直接遞給他。

沂住在桃園，他決定先回家吃飯再決定要幹甚麼。他們逛市場，沂告訴他要是有人跟伊凡說話，就裝作不會說普通話；要是說了，被問國語口音怎麼這麼奇怪，就隨便搪塞說是外省人，反正外省這麼多省不是每個人都分得出來，矇混過去就行了。如果有人看您是洋人覺得很稀奇，也千萬不要說自己是蘇聯來的，說是俄羅斯人就好。明白嗎？不然我現在沒隨扈，您可能待會會被拖去暗巷就地打死。伊凡說您不用這樣嚇唬我。他心想，這反正也沒用。沂笑說沒，我講笑話呢，台灣人再剽悍，您還可能被打死嗎？我們況且也是不會死的。但能不疼就避免。

買完菜回家，伊凡沒什麼事好做，就等著，想了些聯合國安理會常任理事國開會時的事情，沂很少講話，講了話通常也是給阿爾弗雷德幫腔，但有的時候，沂會說出一些顯然他恨不得把阿爾弗雷德當場撕碎的話。又或者例如：「我可是美帝的走狗，怎麼可能討厭你呢，阿爾弗雷德？」或者「你知道，三民主義，其實就是共產主義換個名字。你要傾銷小麥給我，讓我家裡種稻的吃不飽穿不暖，這我是不行的。」但沂還是會讓阿爾弗雷德傾銷，只是會再由政府收購稻米，說是儲備糧食罷了。而阿爾弗雷德會說：「你知道，在你家只有美援學校能夠教授共產主義，因為美國支持言論自由，就算反對紅色恐怖也會把國民黨擋在門外。你要極權是你自己的墮落。」然後沂會把背靠回椅背上，退出談話。伊凡知道，他不是吵不贏阿爾弗雷德，是不能吵贏。像這類五四三的事情。

沂把餐桌上的鐵盒拿進房間，然後上菜，問伊凡要筷子還是叉子湯匙。伊凡要了筷子。他們實在也沒什麼好聊的，飯就吃完了。飯後沂問他要不要吃點心？從冰箱裡拿出了幾個盒子。一盒是伊凡很眼熟的白色方塊，一盒是黃色餅乾。「我想您都出國了不會想吃什麼俄羅斯軟糖。還是您想家？」伊凡聳肩，拿了一塊白色方塊放進嘴裡。「不道地。」他說。「當然，改良過，不然怎麼賣？」沂聳肩。「這是買的？」「是啊，莫斯科情懷。」「你們就這樣賣敵國特產？」「我剛剛說了，蘇聯不行，俄羅斯可以。」沂頓了一下。「並不是說俄羅斯人就沒有被歧視。所以所以他們需要情懷解鄉愁。所以他們都想去美國。我跟阿爾弗雷德也會幫他們弄證件。」伊凡不知道話題到底走到哪去了。「去美國比這裡好嗎？」「當然啊。俄羅斯人不是蘇聯人，但是跟國民政府一起來的，就是某種外省人吧，一樣沒人權。」

「您其實很討厭俄羅斯人嗎？」「不討厭。就是介紹下國情。本國族群複雜，儘管可說熔爐，內部矛盾仍然繁多，我的個人感想不足作為參考。國家意志若是真的揉合全體國民的意志，到頭來鐵定是互相抵消。」他指指自己的眼睛，拉拉頭髮。「我還是紅毛鬼呢，嗯？」沂拿起一塊黃色餅乾咬斷。「所以說，您要不要吃吃看？這個很好吃的，雖然很垃圾。」

「您為什麼叫我您？」伊凡也拿了一塊。「您不是也叫我您嗎？」「我想中文的您和俄文的您不一樣。」「哦。」沂擠眉弄眼了下。「俄文的您表示禮貌，而中文的您表示疏遠，是嗎？」伊凡不置可否。「好吧，那我就叫您你吧，布蘭辛斯基先生。」沂又拿了一塊餅乾。「的確，除了叫你您之外，我也不是很有禮貌。」門鈴響了，沂去應門，來了快捷。沂掏出來看了幾眼。他遞給伊凡。是證件。「那麼，今天開始你就是中華民國公民了，王平先生。」現在他臉龐擺上了笑容。「身分證先拿著，護照還沒好，回台北再給你。今後你也叫我你吧。話說，你想不想看日出？」

他們走去搭火車，沂說看日出就要去海邊，於是要搭夜車到中部的小站，沂在那裡還有房子。到站的時候天全黑了，站是招呼站［台灣鐵路最低級別的站，無人管理，自助購票上車］，甚至沒有開燈，只是兩個月台跟一間小木房子，火車駛離後就伸手不見五指。他們站了一會等夜視力恢復，走天橋出站。「沒人收票怎麼辦？」「丟那邊盒子裡就好了。」沂說。「你也可以留作紀念。你想嗎？」伊凡覺得有何不可？沂走過來，拿起一個綁在桌上的印章，戳了下印泥，然後把伊凡的車票拿過去蓋了一下，再還給他。「好了，走吧。」路邊就是水田，直到地平線還是水田。他們就著月光一直走，走到一棟堪稱荒廢的合院。「你說這是你的房子？」「反正不管是誰的，我們在這過夜不會有人把我們趕走就對了。」

伊凡作了夢，夢到那些國際會議。跟阿爾弗雷德吵架有時力不從心。他跟沂沒有交集。會議室裡其他的人也不算喜歡他。奇怪的組合。但他知道一件事，那就是其他人對社會主義還抱有夢想，歐洲學運如火如荼。他不這麼想，社會主義已是他的現實。實在不能說所有理想都實現了。會議中沒他的事的時候他就在想這些。他也會想除了他之外和阿爾弗雷德最劍拔弩張的竟然是沂，未免有點荒謬。但也許他們私底下不是這個樣子，現在只是因為在談公事。沂還在清國的時候茶葉賣到了全世界，而阿爾弗雷德高興死自己找到比亞瑟更好的茶。那時他們有過一段好時光。沂被割讓給日本的時候四處寫信求援，而俄羅斯，沒有搭理他。伊凡以個人名義隨附了張短箋，說遼東很近，台灣太遠，愛莫能助，懇請海涵。這當然很風涼，但俄羅斯在台灣又撈不到好處。伊凡寫上：「但菊不是壞人，您不用害怕。」

他還是害怕，他建了一個弟國，求耀別把他扔在路上，帶他回家。清沒有搭理他。

台灣當然輸給了日本。台灣很慓悍，日本一度要放棄了，想說不如賣給法國，或者美國？但沒有人要買。日本本來想要的其實是香港，但清覺得香港有什麼好，天朝的心態覺得要割就別割太爛，給了台灣，日本卻覺得要台灣有何用。或者清不想再去惹英國。那不再重要了。好笑的是日本就是沒想把台灣還給中國，或賣給中國。當年王耀是個凱子，隨便你怎麼削，但大家就是把沂放在那邊哭。包含伊凡。伊凡是不懂台灣，畢竟太遠，但他聽說台灣出口的一大堆東西都很賺錢，到底是為什麼會這樣呢……。日本埋頭又打了一陣子，台灣一敗塗地。

沂不再哭了，在大戰中，他在金融上進攻香港，在武力上打散南洋。他本來就是這樣的。他登陸很多地方，給好幾片土地插上日章旗。

原子彈著地，戰爭有了著落，沂回到思思暮暮的中國，現實潑了他一盆冷水。若說日本待他如豬狗，中國就是待他豬狗不如。台灣共產黨被刨底剿滅，伊凡很快就知道了。蔣介石不分本外省人凡疑似左派格殺勿論，這是日本鬼都沒有幹出來的荒唐事。中國人最愛殺中國人了。——想到這裡，伊凡在腦內的小黑屋面壁思過了下。

現實又向沂開了個玩笑。沂成為了中國他本身。

第二個夢是和耀在鄉間某個地方紮營，耀升起火在看。耀經常這麼做，伊凡終於問他在看什麼。「在看火。」「火裡有什麼？」「我有一個妹妹，頭髮彷彿火，眼睛是鬼怪的顏色。」我現在認識他了。伊凡想。他想對耀說些什麼，這是他們還很親密的時候，而伊凡已經是別的時空的存在。他掙扎著想要讓自己融入火堆旁的那一刻，卻感到自己越來越稀薄。

伊凡被弄醒。冰涼的帕巾貼在他臉頰。天幾乎還是灰紫色的。他躺在草蓆上，身上蓋著自己的大衣。沂從埕裡走進來。「你作了惡夢？」不是惡夢。伊凡很難回答。「那我剛才不該叫醒你嗎？」伊凡搖頭。他拎起帕巾坐起身，沂指指戶外一個依稀可見的銀白色鎳水桶，示意他去洗臉。寒氣很重，這個緯度不可能有莫斯科一半冷，但伊凡還是覺得冷，他大概是，難得來到一個從未涉足，也理當永不會涉足的國度，而「年幼」了起來。這裡的一切都是不曉得會怎麼樣的。然而，這裡的一切看上去與耀或者蓮那兒的景緻那麼相似。

沂換了套衣服，這裡可能真的是他家，起碼是被他長期佔用了。他換掉西裝，穿著一套中西合璧的連衣裙，很像大正時代，或是上海舞廳那種魔幻寫實的融合風格。他又帶他走了長長的路，途經一座電話，就在四下都無人的水泥柱上，後方是田，前方是沙，這一點也非常魔幻寫實。天仍然是很深的灰紫色。沂忖了下，走過去拿起話筒，對伊凡調皮地笑了下，手指伸直在嘴前，比了一個「噓」。他投入很多枚硬幣，匡郎匡郎，不停轉輪盤，嘰嘰軋軋，打電話去非常遠的地方。接通之後，對面的人講美語。是阿爾弗雷德。

他們夾雜著各樣俚語飛速地聊著天，其中有些話是伊凡跟阿爾弗雷德也會在床上講的。伊凡有點漫不經心，他還沒有睡飽。飛行的勞累也還沒有恢復過來。他們似乎在聊什麼跟聖誕節有關的事情，這當然就完全不是伊凡的事情。也許有一天，耀也會這樣跟阿爾弗雷德聊天。突然之間，談笑聲中斷。電話斷線了。沂拿著話筒，重複了方才冗長的撥號，接著第一句話是：「你不要講那個 C 開頭的字。」有人在監聽。伊凡，不意外。「康米，不要講康米，行嗎？」沂說得很不耐煩，但語氣在笑。

莫名其妙的閒談還在繼續，等到天色的喑啞漸漸變清，沂掛上電話，轉身對伊凡，眨眨眼。「好，我想你現在獲得了一個差不多的不在場證明。他不會認為我會在你旁邊打電話給他，跟他聊聖誕晚會的。」他說，頭髮和裙襬被陸風吹動，拂向海岸。風很快就要停了。他又轉向海，繼續邁步。天越來越亮。根本就沒有日出，這沙灘滑入的海朝西。對面就是中國。

伊凡不記得那個夢，但記得那個夢描繪的真實過去。那宿耀跨開大步坐在橫躺的樹幹上，火堆在他跟前閃出細碎的星星，和一些融合與融解的響聲。耀的輪廓在發光，他最外圍的髮絲反射成了金色。從耀背後看，他像是正在被吞噬。

但那其實只是小小一團火，實際上也沒辦法照耀得那麼高。伊凡跨到橫木前，在他旁邊坐下，然後窩低身子，把頭靠到了他肩上。「又來，你都不會腰酸背痛？」伊凡把手伸進耀的手肘和軀幹中間，將他的手臂擱自己懷裡，當作回答。

「所以你那個妹妹怎麼樣？」關於這段過去是鑲嵌在哪樣的歷史中，伊凡有點不復記憶了。他覺得自己似乎當時就知道妹妹實指著誰，又不大確定。他知道的是耀明面上並沒有在乎哪個妹妹。「他是個鬼。」耀說，火焰也在伊凡眼裡燃燒。「也許是善良的鬼，我並不清楚。」

南京那時候，耀在那裡見到的那個妹妹。「那並不是他負責的戰場」，耀聳肩，「菊也嚴防我們私通」，但肩膀被伊凡壓著，沒怎麼抬起來。總之，他離奇地在那裡見到那個妹妹，腰際掛著武士刀鞘，刀柄拿在手裡，移動像在跳舞。他在半毀的街道逮到耀，一隻手脫臼，一邊膝蓋被打殘，跪坐在地上，好的那隻手裡仍握著槍，槍管前方有刺刀，腰帶上還有一顆手榴彈，但其中有一隻眼睛看不大清楚。他當時想的是，我們即便到了這步田地也不會死，這真的非常折磨人。妹妹背光面對他，眼珠發出奇異的光……這是耀的回憶，只會在繪畫裡出現。他的眼珠當時也是黑暗的。他把刀尖指向耀。「這樣也好，等我醒來已經是恢復許多的時候了」，然而妹妹用刀尖划過耀的鼻尖，之後就收刀入鞘，猶如象徵性地殺死王耀就夠了，畢竟他們的死終歸也是儀式而已。妹妹抽退一隻腳，打算轉身離去。

「沂兒。」他說。「面向我。面向我退後。」嘴巴非常乾澀。「不要背對你的敵人。」

妹妹聞言迅速抽刀，重心移到前腳，用刀背砍了耀一下，不很重。

「他演得很好。」耀說，撿起腳邊的一枝纖細小短樹枝添薪，樹枝轉瞬間就被火舌吞噬。「出類拔萃。」我真的不知道他算哪國人。

「但他已經存在了，這是徵兆」。

「沂。」伊凡唸出來，沂轉身看他。「『沂』，是你嗎？」

「是啊。」沂面色有不解，但不大凝重地望著他。「我是。你想問什麼？」

「跟我合作意味著什麼？」

現在沂的面色凝重了。「這是個政治話題，而我國有海禁。不適合在沙灘談。隨時有人巡。」「我不相信你也被巡了真的會出事。」就像我不相信我會被拖進暗巷打。他們互盯了一會。沂嘆了口氣。

「我是紅毛鬼，但我也是本省人。在國民黨來之前就在本島的就是本省人。」伊凡不明白他的意思。「我是沒人權的，曉得嗎？」

「貴國究竟誰有人權？」

沂扮了個鬼臉。「沒。我們這兒是互整地獄。」他說：「我們是集權國家。不是自由中國。支持新中國的那群人跟左派一起被搞死了。白色恐怖。白色恐怖產生的怨恨讓外省人也沒人權。」他看向北方。「姓蔣的有人權吧。」

伊凡笑了。「你談了。看，也不是很難？」他說：「我在我國很熟悉這種事情的分寸。所以可能有點大意。雖然理智上我知道這裡的份際也許不大一樣。」

「是的，但我們為什麼要自討沒趣說喪氣話呢？」

「我想知道，跟我合作對你來說意味著什麼。」

「意味著，也許我會消失。」「啊？」「不論最後兩邊是誰贏了，王耀都是中國。我只是一個過渡期。」

「王耀不是這麼說的。」「我不信他那套。」

「你是不是很想消失？」

沂看著他，眼睛裡有一些黑暗。「我努力當一個稱職的國家，但終究來說，儘管我出現在漢末輿圖上的時候，你還不知道在歐洲的哪裡，我出現在歐洲海圖上的時候，阿爾弗雷德只是一個殖民地；我的意識高度只有日本的縣，或者中國的省。我就像一個比新加坡更身不由己的新加坡。」他拉了拉肩包的掛帶。「這不是我的國家。這只是個政權。」

但我記得你哭。伊凡想。在對國家而言倒也不是很久的之前。不過，的確，回到中國跟成為中國不大一樣。

「你看對岸那樣。你覺得哪邊還是中國？」沂輕聲說：「中國哪裡都不在了吧。」

「你在說的只是祛魅跟現代化。」

「不是，中共去舊，廢封建，搞文革，而國民黨對台灣人灌輸中國的方式，也在摧毀台灣的中國。」沂一個詞一個詞地說：「他們不承認台灣的文化是中國的，不斷帶來北京和福建的文化。但是，如此一來，我們過去五十年，和更久的迄今，相信的又是什麼呢？而照這樣下去，你覺得『台灣』會變成什麼呢？」

伊凡沒應聲。

「但是，在國民黨這樣做之前，沒有人不想當中國人。這不是很諷刺嗎？」

「『但是，當中國人的話，你就會消失』，照你說的話？」

「是的。」沂的話音裡有些冷厲。「但這就是我跟你合作的目的，不是嗎？」

「其實，我還是不太明白。」伊凡舉起一隻手指在空中搖晃。「你在奧運會上的制服也繡『台灣』，不是嗎？這有什麼問題？」

「沒問題是因為我現在是唯一的中國。所以中國跟台灣是同義詞。以後總會有一天，你等著瞧吧，中國跟大陸就會是同義詞。」沂苦笑。「我不信你不明白，你都幾歲了。」

「耀不是這麼說的。」伊凡這次沒連名帶姓地叫他。

「那他怎麼說。」

「他說你已經存在了，這就是徵兆。就像欽察汗國……」

沂閉上眼搖頭。「你為什麼要說服我獨立？」

「因為我要一個穩固的友邦。你得是個邦。」

「王耀准你這麼做？」

「王耀准我就不會在這裡了。」

「那麼，如果你只是要個獨立的友邦，最後這個友邦的『獨立意志』會消失，由王耀取代，會對你造成困擾嗎？」

「我不知道。但我好奇你的個人立場。」但耀繼續存在，對我個人是有無垠的好處的。伊凡在內心嘀咕。同時我也確實需要一些你的軟肋。

「每個國家都一樣複雜。想想你心裡自己的糾結。」

「沒有兩全其美的做法嗎？跟我合作，而你不消失？」

「我不覺得那是兩全其美，因為我並沒有特別想要存續下去。但，有。」沂轉頭繼續走向海。「台獨跟獨台其實是兩碼子完全不同的事。老頭子表面上嚴禁獨台思想，但他打從還在唐山就這麼打算了，才會來這裡，而不是海南島。」

「獨台是什麼？」

「中華民國『只』在台灣。華獨。兩個中國。」

現在他們腳前腳後都是沙，風猶向海送，沂從肩包裡拿出鐵盒，晚餐前在餐桌上的那個。他用手指撬開盒蓋，風潛向他們，接著，一些紙片飄到空中，划向海面。那裡頭有信封，有明信片，全都貼了郵票，全都沒蓋郵戳。有些透著光能看見密密麻麻的墨水，有的則一片雪白。「萬尼亞……」他的聲音吹往伊凡的反方向，聽得不是很清。他剛剛叫了我的小名嗎？用俄語？「我並不是不想念他。但現在這變得很複雜。」他在對誰說話？「我不知道我是需要他，還是需要一個想念的對象。」沂身上的一些金具反著光，發出迷你的金色。他部份髮絲在一些角度下也反射出了強烈的金光。「我不知道我是想念他，還是想念一個可以想念的對象。」他們站在那邊，等待風把信件帶走。吹向西方所代表的極樂死亡。最後一些吹不動的，沂把鐵蓋蓋上，蹲下，放到海面，推向海心。浪潮仍然把他推回來，但是，等幾個時辰過去，他們就會被捲走。

沂起身，拍拍臀後的裙子，朝伊凡走來，發光的海水具在他背後。他把鬢髮挽向耳後。「你有空的話，就去明星看看那些人吧。你走了以後，他們都老了，再等也等不了多久了。」

「我以為來你這兒的人都是不老的。」

「是啊。秦朝的時候。蓬萊仙山，雲彩縈繚，有不老丹藥。」他笑起來。「王耀跟你說的我的故事，大多都是假的。他自己也曉得。都是美夢。」他小聲說：「如果實現就好了。」接著又是普通的音量：「我也很不了解你。說實話，沙俄時代的書也列為禁書了。我只有一些日文的抄本。不過日文書也不受待見，哈。你講講你吧。還有那些白俄人不了解的後來。」

「你不須要了解我。」伊凡搓起手，終於侷促起來。「拿走你要的就好了。」

「當然須要。我個人已經決定跟你合作了。」沂走過他，拍了下他手臂，現在比伊凡更是陸地的那邊。「別這麼自虐，嗯？」

「你應該多拿點這些話安慰你自己。」

沂放聲大笑。

「是的，安慰別人是容易的，而我是個悲觀的人。我為自己在亞細亞的海上走失了這點，毫無意義地沾沾自喜。」要是他們能穿越時空，觀摩二十一世紀第二個十年，沂會解釋說，如果真的要跟中國分道揚鑣，台灣人須要做的其實是停止宣稱「我不是中國」，不能是關於中國的否定，而得是關於台灣的肯定。但那時候，中華民國福建省要怎麼辦，想會是另一個問題。他一直都有在想，只是沒有拿定任何主意，國家要變成怎麼樣，某方面來說跟這些「國家意志」沒有半點關係。他們只是能夠洞察所有的立場，並且因此懷抱廣泛的關懷，而對每一個都毫無興趣和衝動的熱忱。若非如此，蘇格蘭不會最終留在英格蘭身邊，也不會有人因此快樂。若非如此，大英聯邦不會最終離開歐陸，同時還是有人因此快樂。一直以來，伊凡對周遭人的來去，帶著強烈的懷舊，同時又抽離。像是電影很感人，但你會走出電影院。可是觀眾還是會和人物共情，然後弄不清自己的傷懷究竟價值何在。某種探查未來的直覺使伊凡若有似無地看到了沂和耀年輕的當代衝突白熱化的這一景。那時獨立已無可挽回。因為分離的時間已經太久，雙方的生活型態業已建立本質層面的變化，那是政治與法律無法彌補的鴻溝。那些台灣人改寫了歷史，說台灣自古以來就不是中國。這種詮釋就和中南海改寫了歷史，說台灣自古以來屬於中國一樣，「妙筆生花」。「但是誰也無法回到當年去知道究竟一百年前的台灣人怎麼想。甚至十年前都很難，因為同一個人的想法改變之後，對過去的認識也會解構再重構過。記憶因此而是不可靠的。」沂戴著手套，低頭點煙，嘴裡含著紙煙，講話有點含糊。他呼出一些白霧。「我是記得的。因為我只是一個紀錄和旁觀的角色。然而，我只能說，大家想得不大一樣。他們說的那些想法不是沒人那樣想，但不能說是共識。不過，不管是主流或異音，存在就是存在，而我難道要抹煞他們嗎？我要主張某一種人沒有資格當台灣人嗎？兩蔣的時代已經過去了。這種心態是落伍的。我也不想再服膺於中國文化中比較病態的那部份家父長制。」他看向伊凡。「不是嗎？政變的時候，俄羅斯跟蘇聯分化開來，你那時候有什麼感觸？更早一點，革命的時候，你心裡有什麼感懷？不要騙我說你只支持其中一邊的吧。史家們講民心，都是私心爾爾。」這場煙裡的談話那時，他好像只是俄羅斯了。「而我反對的，只是有人不情願又無辜地死掉。是不是很鄉愿又偽善呢？」

光陰似箭，歲月如梭，他們又會了幾次面，在各種不同的旅館，像是周遊異國幽會。沂一直以來多少有點覺得身為國家這一切有點像扮家家酒，他附庸於美利堅，和他打交道的國家要不是聽從美國，就是和蘇聯有仇。有時他覺得這只是暫時的，等到世界變得和平，故事就會尾聲。王耀會回來，無論是和他和好，或者把他消滅，或者他溶解在其中。伊凡是第一個他真正接觸的「對手」。他跟伊凡的關係一樣有王耀作背景，但那和與阿爾弗雷德的關係有著微妙不同，和與菊的關係就大相逕庭了。他沒了阿爾弗雷德很難活，並且也堅定認為不可能也不應該跟菊分開。勇洙會對阿爾弗雷德緊隨其後。但他在跟伊凡「談判」，這是有進有退的。並且不只是像與歐洲諸國那樣「在商言商」。這是「外交」。「親自」外交。他被看著，以和看待王耀不全然是「一組」的方式，伊凡把手伸向這座孤島。他也注視對方。他和王耀之間上升到了有點像是基爾伯特和路德維希的狀況。

幾乎一切都談妥了，只剩下締約，公開。如果這次會面對上次商洽的事情雙方都沒有疑義，那麼下次開始蘇聯和中華民國就會有正式外交關係。我們不是反共的，飛機從香港起飛，飛行平穩後，沂拉開窗戶想。雲層在他底下。無論前進了多遠，他都不能確定。我們根本不反共，反共的話得把孫文埋進土裡。我們是反毛。如果蘇俄主動送上門，上司也是會說好。窗玻璃映出他的倒影。我們到底在幹什麼？這場戰爭還要持續多久？人們在動員戡亂中誕生，襁褓，學步，識字，結婚，生子，老去，下葬。這是不對的。人們不該以為冷戰是正常的一輩子。必須改變一下。這麼改變下去，和伊凡的關係搬上檯面，那麼他跟耀就沒有回頭了。

後續回想，不管走哪條路都是沒有回頭，除了過海展開熱戰把其中一方輾平。最重要的就是當初耀就不該把他割讓給日本，後面沒有然後。沂進到房間，升起爐火，打開電視，方脫到上手臂一半高的大衣停住了。達曼斯基島發生衝突。他站在電視機前，也沒想到要坐下，或是脫掉鞋子，或是轉正面對電視機。就這樣轉向斜前方，像跟不上節拍似地看著。維也納正在下雪。

沂坐在桌邊，望向時鐘。若是伊凡遲到滿三小時，他就要打道回府。爐火在燃燒，像冬日的太陽，明亮、寒冷。門被敲響，沂起身去應，門後是基爾伯特。沂挑眉，基爾伯特臉上沒帶什麼敵意，像散步途經。

「好久不見。」「是哪。」沂側身讓基爾伯特進房，關上門。「好久沒以友軍身份相見。」「上次是在東京嗎？」「嗯哼。」

基爾伯特走到關閉的電視機前，晃來晃去了幾步。「我想你也看過電視了。」「嗯。」「那傢伙不會來了。王耀發現了。」「嗯。」

他的皮鞋鞋跟很響。「瓊斯沒有任何意見嗎？還是他沒發現？」「不大可能完全沒發現吧。但越戰很忙。」「這樣。」沂走到桌邊，把羅列的紙張收攏。「你這就要回去了？」基爾伯特問。沂把那些文件悉數扔進壁爐。「我要去一趟白俄羅斯。你要當地陪嗎？」「好啊。」基爾伯特欠身做了個「請」。

他在聯合國裡可以見到基爾伯特。很多其他人。甚或嘉龍。但沒有耀。因為他自己在那裡，所以沒有耀。他經常聽到耀講話，在那些竊聽的錄音帶裡，沒有一句是對他說的。上一次當面見到彼此，是在南京的街巷裡。耀叫他別放水得太明目張膽，他砍了耀一刀背，鏟走他的槍。珍寶島是意料外的發展，但不是沒有鋪陳。是沒有想到最後珍寶島是用來嚇阻伊凡靠近沂。改變很快要來了。他很累。

「我不曉得。也許王耀這個舉動是跟瓊斯商議好的。」「那也太陰謀論了。」「我不知道要相信誰。」「肯定不該相信我的。」「我跟你簡直沒有任何矛盾。」沂蓋上行李箱。「中華民國跟東德有什麼矛盾？我們也沒跟西德建交。我跟你就是倆舊識。」

「但你也不用跟我掏心吐肺。」

「我裡面是空的。」

「別失望了，我請你喝酒吧。等你當國家當久一點，就會習以為常。」

「你覺得我還會再當更久的國家嗎？」

「我不知道，但也沒什麼不可。普魯士會成為一個國家本也是意外。」

「我不會說那是剿共。那是大屠殺」。

沂的官邸空蕩蕩的，大部分空間都填滿陽光。結果常任國和樂融融地為他辦了一場餞別，還是溜進他的官邸弄的。想像一下：一覺醒來，打開房門，發現應該已經打包清空的會客室裡出現了陌生但常見的簡便長桌，擺著簡易但溫馨的食物，還有人開朗地保證沒有任何一盤是亞瑟準備的，旋即被這個亞瑟扭了耳朵。這個人急著耍寶，想洗掉昨天會議室裡足以凍傷人的餘冰，努力地講著笑話。剛睡醒的人一臉厭煩地抱著胸，站三七步，無言地看著他耍寶。最後，屋主還是像疼死小鬼那樣，無奈而寬慰地笑出來，接下對方盛了些糕餅、擱著叉子的小盤子，當作早餐。

伊凡靠坐在窗台，只拿了一杯香檳，遠遠地看著他們。阿爾弗雷德把沂抱在懷裡哭了起來，抽抽搭搭「沒有你我要怎麼辦？嗚，我不想再去越南了」，看來是一大清早已經喝到醉。沂的手臂從他腋下穿過，一隻拍著他的背，另一隻還拿著酒：「我是要退出聯合國，又不是要禁止美軍進高雄港。」

王耀告訴他，他要在聯合國有張椅子。伊凡在內心翻了個白眼，嘟嚷著你現在還有臉來拜託我，同時有股感情讓他覺得自己沒有任何理由拒絕他。也沒有什麼籌碼這麼做。和沂的約定已是塵土，若沒有機會捲土重來，也許會在某人墓地是一小塊土壤，獲得紀念，發揮最後一點尊嚴與功用。這就是歷史。

伊凡死馬當活馬醫地問了一句：「兩個中國不行嗎？」王耀投來的目光出乎意料地是「委屈」。王耀的五官扭曲了。

「我提過啦！」

他說：「我們提過啦！阿爾弗雷德也想要這樣，但是他不肯！」聲音裡有一絲氣急敗壞的哭腔，也許在幾個沒有知會伊凡的房間，協商的過程非常令人心碎。「我只要可以進聯合國就好，我沒有想要逼死他……」

突然，王耀似是想起來什麼，他雙手上叉腰，退了幾步，稍微折下了上身，垂臉瞪著自己正在踱步的鞋子。「不，也許不是他，也許是他上司……」他隻手蓋住了雙眼，幾縷瀏海掛了出來。「這根本只是委員長跟主席的私人恩怨……」

「他並不相信我，畢竟正是我要求他放棄他的主張」……王耀回到了原本的思惟。半晌，他把手抹到臉頰，抬起露出的一隻眼，看向伊凡。「你能再幫我個忙嗎」。

沂放開了阿爾弗雷德，向伊凡走過來。伊凡有點朦朧地看著他走近。他微笑說：「布蘭辛斯基先生，您不跟我吻別嗎？」

伊凡眨了下眼。「他今天有來。」

會客室裡冷了下來。

「他在華盛頓。他想再見您一次，說也許以後會比現在更難。」

「他要說什麼？」他聽起來沒有歡送會的情緒了。

「若您願意見他的話，我想請您聽他親口說。」

「伊凡，」他的聲音降得更低，「他要說什麼？」

「您不願意去嗎？」

沂只是注視著他。

伊凡深呼了一口氣。「他說從第三地寄了合法的信件給您，但可能還是沒寄到，請您願意的話去警備總部看一下。」

伊凡沈默下來。沂挑眉。「就這樣？那我知道了。」

「還有——三十六年的事，他很抱歉。」

他似乎餘光看見阿爾弗雷德對他搖頭示意別說。沂的笑容摻入了一絲鄙夷。

「三十六年？一九三六年？」

「一九四七年。」沂看起來一副不相信耀會「體貼地」使用民國紀年。

「菸的事？還是剿共的事？」現在他的語氣可說得上是咄咄逼人。「菸的事是意外，剿共情有可原。」

「我跟他說那是剿共」，耀短促地冷笑了下，那笑容裡有殘忍、內疚、尷尬跟慚愧。「但我現在不會這麼說。那是無差別大屠殺。沒有理由的」；還有一縷絕望。「抓到一個想殺的，就說他是共產黨」。他聽上去是自暴自棄。「我也不記得當時為什麼會批准這種事，我那時很亂……」接著他的自我譴責的氣也洩光。「……不，我就不是不在乎吧」。「那對我也並不是個大數目」……

伊凡眨眨眼。

「不是，是大屠殺。」

沂像是沒聽懂一樣地望著他。接著，嘴唇和眼瞼都開始戰抖。

「……那就是剿共的事了。」他別開目光。「他只是想殺共產黨員，不是想殺我。」他側開身體，眼睛轉得太遠，伊凡只看得到他的臉頰和嘴角。沂的嘴角說：「無可厚非。我原諒他。」

伊凡沒辦法再澄清下去。

因為你是日本人。因為你是台灣人。因為你不是合格的中國人。因為你不會講國語。因為你愛戴天皇。因為你讀資本論。因為你嚮往民主。因為你想要好的中國。因為你以為中國是好的。共產黨員只佔受難者總數的極小比例。廢話，哪裡來那麼多共產黨員？不只是大屠殺，還有白色恐怖，但是共產黨員在大屠殺裡都死光了，往後數十年抓起來殺的哪怕是共產主義的幽靈？他們只是台灣人罷了。因為是台灣人，所以被殺。王耀沒有參與那麼多，但王耀開了頭……

伊凡說不出話來。這種痛苦對他來說還很鮮明。他說不出任何「這沒什麼大不了」或者「我知道這很痛」或者「你可以發洩出來」或者其他任何種類的安慰。可是耀想要說。他想要說，起碼他認清了自己的罪，他不會再假裝血流成河乃是合情合理。他或許不確定更好的方法。但他並不是為了批鬥而坦承。或許是有點想要卸下罪惡感吧，然而他應該也準備好被恨。

可是。

「……這是國民黨做的事。已經不關他的事了。」

王耀，在一些層面上，已經永久地失去和解的機會了。

沂找回了笑意，轉回來看伊凡。「就這些嗎？沒別的事了？」

「沒別的事了。」伊凡不確定自己是不是笑得有點苦澀。「他始終沒有機會說，才拖到現在。」

「那我會去問問警總。」伊凡希望自己相信這不是客套或反話婉拒。「謝謝您。」他仍然微笑著，開始顯得疲憊，而尚且不願放棄。「那麼您呢？您沒有話要跟我說嗎？」在表面的歷史上，他們並不曾友好過。

「有。」伊凡說完後停頓了幾秒，才終於決定將酒杯放到身後的窗台上，桌巾發出鈍鈍的聲音。他站好站端莊了，鄭重地低頭親吻他拾起的，一綹沂的頭髮。他腦海裡想著的，依舊是「愛莫能助，懇請海涵」，吐出嘴唇的，則是，像那夢想中的中國一樣，更好的：「祝您珍重。」

**Author's Note:**

> 台灣警備總司令部：當時祕密警察機關，簡稱「警備總部」「警總」。
> 
> 蓮：越南的人名。我沒想。也沒查到本家命名。借早期二創名一用。
> 
> 黃色餅乾：孔雀餅乾。很好吃。我很喜歡。
> 
> 明星咖啡館：創辦人是安娜絲塔西亞的侍衛。公主死在他眼前。〔資料可能有誤〕


End file.
